villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Octopussy
Octopussy is the titular secondary antagonist (later anti-hero) in the 1983 James Bond film of the same name Octopussy. She was portrayed by Maud Adams, who previously portrayed Andrea Anders in The Man with the Golden Gun. Biography Octopussy was a jewel smuggler who lived a life of luxury. Her father studied octopi, hence the nickname Octopussy; her real name is unknown. Octopussy owns her own circus and floating palace in which she lives. Magda, the ring leader of the circus, works with her and, together, they work with Kamal Khan to purchase a Faberge egg from General Orlov. Octopussy is first seen when Khan shows her the egg. Her face is not seen and Khan tells her about Bond. He insists on killing Bond but Octopussy says not to. She meets Bond a few minutes later, revealing that her British father was a traitor that Bond exposed; she wished to meet Bond to thank him for delaying the arrest of her father long enough for him to save face by committing suicide before he could be arrested and convicted (which is the plot to the Ian Fleming short story of the same name). She and Bond make love for a couple of days and leaves for her circus train to a U.S. Air Force base in West Germany. Little did Octopussy know that Khan and General Orlov have secretly implanted a nuclear warhead inside the circus to set off, so that it would trigger Europe into seeking disarmament after presuming that the warhead is American, which would leave its borders open to a Soviet invasion. Fortunately, having caught on to the plan, Bond follows Octopussy to the circus after Orlov is shot to death while attempting to cross the border. Under the disguise of a circus clown, Bond tells Octopussy and her right-hand Magda about the bomb before managing to disarm it to save the circus and the base. Realizing that they have been betrayed, Octopussy and her gang decide to get payback at Khan for his betrayal. Back in India, her group raids Khan's palace to get revenge, but Octopussy gets knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Gobinda. She wakes up in Khan's private plane and as she sees Gobinda go out to kill Bond she slaps him but gets knocked back into her seat. However, Bond manages to send Gobinda falling to his death before proceeding to save Octopussy and exit the plane unscathed while Khan loses control of the plane, causing him to crash into a cliff, killing him. With Khan finally defeated, Bond recuperates with Octopussy aboard her private boat in India. Trivia *Maud Adams has twice played a Bond girl who started out on the villains side and switched over to Bond. *Initially, Octopussy acted as the Bigger Bad to Khan, as she was giving orders to Khan from behind the scenes and her face was not seen for the first part of the film, but obviously, she switched sides after Khan and Orlov betrayed her. *Octopussy is often mistaken for the main villain of the film. *She is considered one of the least malevolent villains in the franchise, as her villainy extends from being a criminal and a thief, as opposed to the evil plots of most Bond villains. See also * . Navigation Category:007 Villains Category:Female Category:Smugglers Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Femme Fatale Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Nameless Category:Hero's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protective Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Minion Category:Disciplinarians Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil